The Gamer God
by I'mASickBoi
Summary: Just a Typical Gamer Story I Guess, My OC gets ROBed and was given the important task of becoming the New Dimensional God to Keep Stability of... Everywhere, Good Luck I guess. Hopefully Grey!OC. ABANDONED.
1. Introduction and Character Creation

"Not To Question You or Anything Mr. Dimensional God, but uh, What am I doing here?"

Today had been a strange day for me, normally I would wake up, greet my Mom, Make Breakfast, Take My Sister to school before heading off To University, study there for a few hours, return home, do my homework and then spend the night either reading one of my Books or Fanfiction or Watching an Anime, or Reading the Manga of an Anime, sometimes watching Movies with My Mom and Sister

Today however wasn't like that, firstly my Mom wasn't home, it doesn't sound strange but when your mom is a stay at home wife it's kinda worrying when she isn't there, especially when the only thing she left behind was a note saying she was going out. Then my sister came down when I made breakfast and was unusually silent, my sister is usually really Talkative, so for her to be quiet is strange, finally when I made my way to drop her off at school I received an email telling me that My Course was cancelled and to not bother coming in, so I spent all day at home with nothing to do.

This may sound at least slightly normal, but it was completely different for me. Oh, I'm Alex by the way, Alexander Weslock, I'm 19, English and Studying Classical Civilisation at University, but yeah, it was strange, but it only got weired when one moment I was laying in bed and the next I was sitting on a couch, in the middle of space with some weird guy staring at me and like any normal person, I naturally exclaimed "What The Fuck!" apparently the Man, who is a God by the way, didn't like that response, which is why he's currently staring at me with a twitching eyebrow

"You Done?" The God asked, I guess I was monologing to long for him to be comfortable with, but I nodded, it wouldn't do well to piss him off, the Deity Sighed "Good. I'll be Blunt, Your Here because I need a Successor."

Well that makes sense... Wait no it doesn't, what I'm confused. "Excuse Me?"

"You heard me, I need a Successor. I'm dying, well I plan on dying anyways, and the Dimensions will not be Stable without a Deity to help them." Al...right then? Cool? I'm... Not sure what to say to that

"T-thats nice and all but Um, if you don't mind me asking why exactly are you ah, planning to die?" The God's eyes darkened, making me regret asking but before I coiod tell him it was fine he answered

"Let me tell you a story Alexander. Once Upon a time a Young Boy and His Sister were left at the door to an elderly man's house, when the man returned he took the children in and raised them, becoming a Grandfather to both Kids, and they loved a happy, peaceful life, but all was not well as soon, when the children were young, the Grandfather turned deathly ill and on his death bed, told the children to get stronger, as he once was, and to break through the limits of the world, and the children did. For Years and years they trained but no matter how strong they got they never reached the level their Grandfather talked of, until one day they did. They Broke through the limits of the world and ascended to a higher form of life, a life as a God. But they didn't stop there, no the Children kept training and training, becoming stronger and stronger until they reached a point I'm which they could no longer be bothered to get stronger."

Thr God paused, either to let me process everything or to collect himself, it was obviously about him, but I'm wondering where his sister is in all of this, better keep the thoughts to myself instead of saying something I might regret

"and then, the siblings realised the backlash of their training, the world on which they came from had died, they had trained for so long that their entire dimension had come and gone and they were left with nothing. With their newfound strength the Siblings decided to create their own dimensions, but mine was always weaker than my sisters, and no matter what I did my dimension wasn't as strong the life I created and spread through the Dimension died out time and time again and eventually my jealously over ruled my thoughts and I attacked my sister. Her Dimension was thriving, thousands of Universes were Spawned from each other, each as powerful as the last, none of her creations dying out or being uninhabitable, the power of her Dimension was so strong it affected my dimension. Those Animes and Mangas that you watch and read, those Movies and Comic Books and Books all of them are Universes that have taken place in my sisters universe."

That... Is surprising, and dangerous, it answers my question, partially, but where is his sister in all of this, dammit.

"But yes, in my Jealous state I attacked my sister, Jealous that she would eventually become more powerful than me, me who had always been the stronger out of the two of us, the elder brother who was supposed to look out for his younger sibling, and in our fight, I killed her. I tore through her Divine Core and that is a wound that we cannot heal back from. That is why I am planning to die, aswell as why I'm in need of a successor. So now, knowing my story, knowing my reasons, will you chose to be my successor and free me?"

Now you might find this strange, but the fact he killed his sister didn't actually freak me out or anything, I wasn't scared that I was literally sitting across from a seasoned killer, actually I kinda just felt a little pity, I mean sure to some it may not make sense but put it this way, the guys been with her for what I can only assume trillions of Years, maybe even more and had always Been the stronger one, to suddenly have everything he's known collapse onto him because his emotions over ruled him.

The only question is, is do I want to give up my current life to become a God, do I want to give up everything, my Mother, My Sister, My Friends to become like this Deity.

"If It's any consolation, I'll remove the memories of you from their mind and secure they live happy lives."

That was good, I don't know what I would've done of they could remember me but wouldn't know where I had gone, my answer was clear "Yes, I'll become your Successor."

The God Smiled with what I could only assume was relief, before he spoke again "Then I shall hand over your Inheritance, I cannot just turn you into a Dimensional God like myself, you will have to become this strong in your own." he raised a hand to stop me from talking when he saw me open my mouth "But you will get a... Boost of sorts. You will be granted A power most of Your Worlds Fanfiction hold in high Regard, judging by your face I can guess that you know what it is. Yes, you will be getting a Gamer Ability, there is only two more things left for you to do"

I nodded my head showing my understanding, hopefully this would be of use to me.

"Well first I should mention that I have already transfered my power to you." Seeing ym raised eyebrow he continued "You didn't feel any pain because I willed it to be that you didn't, its a simple process really. Anyways, First, is to choose."

The God waved his hand and a blue screen appeared in front of me

* * *

**[Bloodline]**

**1) Ōtsutsuki**

**2) Demi-God**

**3) Vampire**

**4) Saiyan**

**5) Hidden/Random**

* * *

**[Magic/Ability]**

**1) Random Dragon Slayer Magic**

**2) Gravity Manipulation**

**3) Haki**

**4) Sharingan**

**5) Hidden/Random**

* * *

**[Starter Pack]**

**1) Fighter Starter Pack**

**2) Mage Starter Pack**

**3) Assassin Starter Pack**

**4) King Starter Pack**

**5) Hidden/Random**

* * *

Huh, cool. Scanning the options avaliable, I focused on the Bloodline section, my eyes instantly locked onto the **[Saiyan] **option. It was the obvious choice for me, I don't know enough about Naruto to go for the **[Ōtsutsuki]** option, Being a **[Demigod]** would be cool... If I wasn't going to be a God anyways, and Being a **[Vampire]** would probably cause me More Disadvantages than Advantages to be honest. Being a **[Saiyan]**, while would give me a Battle Hunger, would allow me to get stronger faster as they're a warrior race aswell as allow me to unlock the different Types of Super Saiyan Forms.

Moving onto the **[Magic/Abilities]**, mainly focus on **[Gravity Manipulation]**, the reason? **[Gravity Manipulation] **would work well with my Saiyan Blood, Mainly because it would allow me to get stronger faster. While Yes **[Dragon Slayer Magic] **could be good, I don't see myself going up against to many Dragons just yet, I never watched One Piece so I don't even know what **[Haki] **is and The **[Sharingan]**, while Cool, I don't know how well it'll work on things that aren't Chakra Based.

And finally, The **[Starter Pack] **menu, honestly this one confused me, mainly because of the Different Classes it offered me, **[Fighter]**, **[Mage]**, **[Assassin] **and **[King] **while the first 3 sound reasonable for a starter kit, but the fourth sounds strange to be offered at the beginning, honestly I just left this one up to chance

"Have you finished Deciding?" the Deity asked, probably tired of how long I was taking, luckily I had decided so I nodded my head "Yup, I've decided to Pick The **[Saiyan] **Bloodline, **[Gravity Manipulation] **and I've left the last Option up to the Hidden Feature."

"Wait you seriously picked a hidden option?" seeing me nod my head the God Sighed "I honestly didn't expect you to do that." I wanted to know why, so I asked. "Can I ask why?"

The God Sighed but Nodded "I Thought I would put just something funny in the Hidden Options as I didn't expect you to actually pick any, so for The Bloodline Hidden Option I put **[Rabbit Person]**, for the Ability/Magic option, I put down **[Carrot Magic] **while for the Starter Pack Kit, the One You've Picked, I uh, I put the uh, **[Sex God Starter Pack]**, so Good Luck With that. Finally, before I leave, you get a wish, and no, your wish can't be to change your starter pack..."

W-well, at least it's... Useful? I-I don't know how to feel about that, for a Virgin who has never dated before to a Sex God. A-Anyways a wish, it was easy what I wanted to wish for.

"I want to have the Ability To 'Steal' other people's Skills And Stats when I defeat them."

The God hummed, before speaking again "While Allowing you the ability to steal people's Skills after defeating them is something I'll allow, I'll only allow you to steal a quarter or an opponents Stats, you'll have to spend points to upgrade it though."

I sighed, I figured he'd probably put a limit on my wish but it's not that bad, he said I could spend Points to increase it so I'd eventually be able to steal the Stats of everybody I defeat, maybe even more of it allows me to, so I nodded showing that I accepted and the Deity smiled slightly before waving his hand in my direction, a where a large golden Aura enveloped me

"This is where I leave you then, my power has been transfered to you all you need to do now is pick the world in which you will inhabit. Good Luck, Alexander ." The God Spoke once again, his Voice alot weaker, before he faded away leaving me alone in this... Room...

Sighing sadly to myself I take a few moments to relax before a Blue Box appears on front of me

* * *

**System Menu**

**[Status]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Shop]**

**[Quest]**

**[Dungeon]**

**[World Travel]**

* * *

First of all, I want to Check my Status, then I want to check the Shop, I want to know what I'm gonna be working with for the next... Forever. So clicking onto Status, the Screen Changed once again

* * *

**Name: Alexander Weslock**

**Title: Sex God In Training (Gains 5 Charisma and 5 Endurance Per Level.)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 160/160**

**Strength: 7**

**Perception: 6**

**Endurance: 8**

**Charisma:** **10**

**I****ntelligence: 8**

**Agility: 6**

**Luck: 10**

**Status Points: 0**

**Cash: £1000**

**[Skills/Abilities]**

**[Gamers Mind] (Lv. Max): The Ability Of All Gamers allowing the User to stay Calm in all situations, Users Race, Saiyan, However, negated This Ability when in extreme Anger]**

**[Gamers Body] (Lv. Max): The Ability Of All Gamers Allowing The Users Body To Be Take Damage From HP instead of Natural]**

**[Observe (Lv. 1) - Allows The Caster To Observe The Stats Of Something.]**

**[Gravity Manipulation] (Lv. 1) - The Ability Granted to You By The Previous Dimensional God allowing you to Manipulate Gravity. Currently Avaliable x2 Gravity. 5 MP per minute]**

**[Steal] (Lv. 1) (Passive) - The Ability Granted To You By The Previous Dimensional God allowing you to Steal Skills From Opponents You Have Defeated aswell as 1/4 Of Their Stats.]**

**[Sex God's Physiology] (Lv. Max): Due To Hvaing The Sex God Starter Pack, Your Body Has The Same Effects as a Sex God, attracting Attention of everybody due to your Beauty and Grace.]**

**[Compulsion (Lv. 1) - You Can Compel People To Do As You Wish With Your Words Alone. Note: Can Only Affect People 2 Levels Higher Than You and Anybody Below Of Under Your Level. 25 MP]**

**[Desire (Lv. 1) (Passive) - Know The Desires Of Anybody. Shows Up When Observe Is Used]**

**[Enhance Pleasure (Lv. 1) - Any Pleasure caused by the caster will be Magnified By x2. 250 MP]**

**[Arouse (Lv. 1) - Cause Your Target To Become Aroused, The Higher Level The Skill The More Aroused. Currently Only Cause Sexual Thoughts. 100 MP]**

**[****Touch Of Pleasure (Lv. 1) - Allows The Caster Ti Force Pleasure On Their Targets Through A Touch, Amount Of Pleasure Is Dictated By Skill Level. 100 MP Per Minute]**

**[Heighten Sensitivity (Lv. 1) - Cause The Target To Become More Sensitive, Sensetivity Is Dictated By Skill Level. 100 MP]**

**[Bind (Lv. 1) - Causes The Target To Be Bound By Magical Methods, Difficulty to Escape Is Dictated By Level. 100 MP]**

**[Erotic Dreams (Lv. 1) - Causes The Target To Have Erotic Dreams About The Caster. Note: Won't Work On Those More Than 5 Levels Higher Than You or Aren't Of Your Sexual Orientation. 250 MP]**

* * *

Huh, So It's Literally The _SPECIAL _system From fall out, cool, plus I already have Points to spend, that's cool, plus it shows me my skills, which is probably why I don't Have a Skills Menu, guess I'll assign those points now then...

* * *

**Name: Alexander Weslock**

**Title: Sex God In Training (Gains 5 Charisma and 5 Endurance Per Level.)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 160/160**

**MP: 160/160**

**Strength: 7**

**Perception: 6**

**Endurance: 8**

**Charisma: **10

**I****ntelligence: 8**

**Agility: 6**

**Luck: 10**

**Status Points: 0**

**Cash: £1000**

**[Skills/Abilities]**

**[****Gamers Mind] (Lv. Max): The Ability Of All Gamers allowing the User to stay Calm in all situations, Users Race, Saiyan, However, negated This Ability when in extreme Anger]**

**[Gamers Body] (Lv. Max): The Ability Of All Gamers Allowing The Users Body To Be Take Damage From HP instead of Natural]**

**[Observe (Lv. 1) - Allows The Caster To Observe The Stats Of Something.]**

**[Gravity Manipulation] (Lv. 1) - The Ability Granted to You By The Previous Dimensional God allowing you to Manipulate Gravity. Currently Avaliable x2 Gravity. 5 MP per minute]**

**[Steal] (Lv. 1) (Passive) - The Ability Granted To You By The Previous Dimensional God allowing you to Steal Skills From Opponents You Have Defeated aswell as 1/4 Of Their Stats.]**

**[Sex God's Physiology] (Lv. Max): Due To Hvaing The Sex God Starter Pack, Your Body Has The Same Effects as a Sex God, attracting Attention of everybody due to your Beauty and Grace.]**

**[Compulsion (Lv. 1) - You Can Compel People To Do As You Wish With Your Words Alone. Note: Can Only Affect People 2 Levels Higher Than You and Anybody Below Of Under Your Level. 25 MP]**

**[Desire (Lv. 1) (Passive) - Know The Desires Of Anybody. Shows Up When Observe Is Used]**

**[Enhance Pleasure (Lv. 1) - Any Pleasure caused by the caster will be Magnified By x2. 250 MP]**

**[Arouse (Lv. 1) - Cause Your Target To Become Aroused, The Higher Level The Skill The More Aroused. Currently Only Cause Sexual Thoughts. 100 MP]**

**[****Touch Of Pleasure (Lv. 1) - Allows The Caster To Force Pleasure On Their Targets Through A Touch, Amount Of Pleasure Is Dictated By Skill Level. 100 MP Per Minute]**

**[Heighten Sensitivity (Lv. 1) - Cause The Target To Become More Sensitive, Sensetivity Is Dictated By Skill Level. 100 MP]**

**[Bind (Lv. 1) - Causes The Target To Be Bound By Magical Methods, Difficulty to Escape Is Dictated By Level. 100 MP]**

**[Erotic Dreams (Lv. 1) - Causes The Target To Have Erotic Dreams About The Caster. Note: Won't Work On Those More Than 5 Levels Higher Than You or Aren't Of Your Sexual Orientation. 250 MP]**

* * *

Alright, so it seems that Intelligence and Endurance affect my MP and HP respectively, good to know.

I know I should probably look at the Store but honestly, I kinda just want to get straight into a World, well, the world that I'm going to, so clicking off of the Status Menu, I go back to the Home page and select World Travel

* * *

**Harry Potter**

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Twilight**

**Boko No Hero Academia**

**Dragon Ball Series**

**Naruto**

**DC Comics**

**Marvel**

**Highschool DxD**

**Highschool Of The Dead**

**Beautiful Creatures Series**

**... More ...**

* * *

I already knew the world I was picking, Highschool DxD is a world that seems Innocent on the outside but is actually extremely terrifying, and probably the best place for me to be, mainly because of how broken the power leveling are and how easy it is to get new abilities, quickly selecting Highschool DxD a warning Came up

* * *

**You Have Selected _Highschool DxD _as Your Starter World.**

**Are You Sure of Your Choice**

**Yes/No**

* * *

Selecting Yes. My entire world went black and that was the last thing I remember seeing before waking up


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, So I'm Actually Worting this straight after posting the first chapter of this story so theirs barely any comments, but I would liek to point somethings out anyways, mainly around my decision to start in DxD.**

**The main reason for Starting in DxD is because theirs a load of plot that hasn't been covered, and I plan to start Alexander's Journey waaaaaay before Canon starts so that I can build his character and his skills, even if it does start with a time skip. The next two points are more personal reasons**

**Secondly was because I wanted to do a DxD fanfiction anyways because theirs so many things that I dislike about the main plot and to start my Gamer here was a good opportunity for me. Thirdly was because I had tried on a different account to start off Gamer stories in some of those places. The PJO series, for example, was pretty difficult because I didn't want to make him to OP to fast - which didn't work because they're a Gamer!Demigod what did you expect - and trying to keep it interesting.**

**Also, as much as I would love to do a Marvel or DC fanfiction, I don't know alot about their story lines, like, I love the MCU but I've never read the comics, and I don't want to have just the X-men movies or the MCU but both like on the comics, Same with DC, except I don't know much about the DCU in general.**

**Naruto and Dragon Ball are series that I've read alot of Fanfiction about, but have never watched the animes, they were just to long and I have an extremely short attention span, so they were out.Hopefully that opens up my thoughts more, but if not I apologise.**

* * *

When the Dimensional God had allowed me access to his sisters Multiverse, I had expected alot of things when visiting my first world.

Being sent millennia into the past so I could gather a reputation and power. Being Re-born as a completely different person and living my life to make a reputation that way. Maybe being dropped into the DxD series just as it began.

However, being dropped completely nude in a forest somewhere was far from what I expected. Although I had gathered my bearing quite quickly with the help of Gamers Mind and quickly tried to find where I was.

It turned out, that since I had officially entered my 'New Life' as the system referred to it as, I could mess around with a few things.

My Name for example. As much as I liked my name I thought it best to change it to something else, mainly because most of the world I'm going to are from Animes and having a distinctively European name such as Alexander would make me stand out, which is why I changed my name.

My name now is Yami Weslock. I kept my last name, it was one of the things keeping me tied to my last life. To my Mother and Sister.

Anyways, with my new name and life came something else which was useful to me. It was three skills which I'm thankful for.

* * *

**Language Proficiency (Spoken) (Passive) (Max): You can speak and understand any language, even dead ones such as Latin, or Languages not avaliable to you, such as Demonic Enochian**

**Language Proficiency (Written) (Passive) (Max): You Can Write and Understand any Written texts.**

**ID Create/Destroy (Lv. 37): Creates an Instant Dungeon With Enemies To Fight. Currently Unlocked:**

**[Empty] [Zombies] [Mages]**

* * *

It wasn't much, but the ability to understand any language both spoke and written was a major boon to myself. It allows me to be able to communicate with people no matter which universe I go to, and understand their written language, which would've been torture if I'd started in the Fairy Tail Universe because the languages over their are to many and to strange.

Anyways back to my original point. I'd been here a few years and had found out some things about myself, firstly that I had been greatly reduced in age, as I found out that I was 10 years old, and that I had been dropped into Japan and that the forest I was dropped into was the Sagano Bamboo Forest.

I had actually been found shortly there after by a couple of Panda Yokai who brought me to Yasaka at Kyoto. When I realised who I was with I quickly made a decision, I would lie to them and say I lost my memories and that I have no clue who I am and that I only remember my Name. Surprisingly, they bought it. Which allowed me to gain the **[Lying] **skill which was appriaciated.

Since then I had taken advantages of the opportunities presented to me and began training, as well as becoming member of Yasaka's Guards, As well as being used as a Spy. Which was also why I was allowed to know things that others usually didn't.

Such as why the Devils Had 'Ownership' over Kuoh, as well as why the Yokai faction allowed the Devils to get away with the Nekoshou Massacre.

To put a long Story Short, Sirzechs basically demanded the property for his sister after the death of Cleria Beliel, as well as insinuated war with the Yokai if she or the Yokai retaliated for the Nekoshou.

I decided then and there that despite everything that Sirzechs was, that I didn't like him, and like any good SI/OC would do, I would steal both Grayfia and Rias away from him as retribution. Since technically it wasn't getting back at the devil's for retaliation for the nekoshou but his wife and sister falling in love with a different person.

But furthering on from that, I had also done some personal things from the work given to me by Yasaka. Meaning that I had been doing Quests both from Yasaka and the Yokai as well as any random quests that popped up, as well as doing some things to naturally level myself up. Which is why I'm alot more powerful now than ever.

* * *

**Name: Yami Weslock**

**Title: Sex God In Training (Gains 5 Charisma and 5 Endurance Per Level.)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Level: 121 (Power Scale 2)**

**HP: 1,560,000/1,560,000** **(250,000/15s)**

**MP: 3440/****3440 (500/30s)**

**Strength: 113**

**Perception: 104**

**Endurance: 624**

**Charisma: 610**

**Intelligence: 172**

**Agility: 137**

**Luck: 100**

**Status Points: 0**

**Cash: £76,000,000**

* * *

Of course, I had leveled up alot during my 5 years here. Also the Power Scale thing is something I was Informed about when I arrived aswell.

If your in Power Scale of 1 than your basically the equivalent of a Low Low Class Devil to a Medium Mid Class devil. To put it simply, Issei and Asia would only just Scrape through this at the beginning of the series. Kiba, Akeno and Koneko are around about the Middle of this as they're all High Low Class Devils , or in Akenos Case a Low Middle Class Devil.

Level 2 Is The Equivalent of a High Mid Class Devil to Medium High Class Devil, I'm currently half way through so I'm the equivalent of a Low High Class Devil, and am around as powerful as Rias is in Canon, meanwhile, in terms of Power, Rias is around about a High Middle Class Devil if I were to hazard a guess.

Level 3 is the Equivalent of a High High Class Devil to a Medium Ultimate Class Devil. Grayfia Lucifuge and Diehauser Belial are examples of This.

Level 4 Is a High Ultimate Class or Satan Class Devil To a Medium Super Devil. Sirzechs and Ajuka would be classified as Middle Super Class Devils, While Both Serafall and Falbuim would fall under Satan Class Devils.

Level 5 Is The Equivalent of a High Super Devil to The Heavenly Dragon Level of Power. The people in this level of Strength were obviously the Two Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion in their Prime as well as Rizevim Lucifer.

Level 6 is where everything gets strange as to be a level 6 is just classified as the Top 5 of the Top 10 Strongest. So an example of this would be Shiva, who is the 2nd Strongest, with the Four Horsemen of The Apocolypse being the 1st.

Level 7 is called the Realm of The Protogeni, aka beings of power much more immense than God's like Shiva or the Four Hoursemen but not as Strong as Ophis or Great Red, unfortunately most of the Protogeni are dead

Level 8 is the Realm of Ophis and Great Red, or The Dragon God Realm, and has about a 300 level Barrior from Level 7 Obviously Red and Ophis are within the Power Scaling of Level 8

Level 9 is the last Realm and is Called The Creator Realm, which is the name of the being who essentially created beings Like Great Red and Ophis.

Past Level 9 is something that hasn't been unlocked yet, but I've yet to come close to the Realm of The Dimensional God, which actually shows how powerful he truly was.

Other than the Power Scales I discovered something else about the System. It gave me Status Perks, so far I've gotten one when one of my stats have reached Level 25, 50, 100, 250 and 500. So my guess would be that when I reached level 750 and 1000 I'd get another perk. So far however, they're the only ones I have.

* * *

**Lv 25 - Strength Level 25 Perk: Boosted Strength - x2 Melee/Physical Damage**

**Lv 50 - Strength Level 50 Perk: Long Range Damage - x2 Damage With Ranged Weaponry**

**Lv 100 - Strength Level 100 Perk: This Bitch Empty! YEET - x10 Melee/Physical Damage**

**Lv 25 - Perception Level 25 Perk: Flawless Eyesight - You View The World In Clear, Crisp Vision, No Need For Glasses as Your Eyes Are Better Than Basically Everyone's**

**Lv 50 - Perception Level 50 Perk: Projection - Allows You To View Where Your Attack Will Hit**

**Lv 100 - Perception Level 100: Time Lord - Time Seems To Slow Down Of Your Focused Enough**

**Lv 25 - Endurance Level 25 Perk: Healthy Body - x2 Regeneration Rate for Health**

**Lv 50 - Endurance Level 50 Perk: Fast As Fuck Boi - Your Fast As Fuck, Double Your Previous Speed**

**Lv 100 - Endurance Level 100 Perk: Regeneration Rate? - Allows You To Heal Every 30 Seconds**

**Lv. 250 - Endurance Level 250: Healthy Heart - Additional 50 HP Per 1 Intelligence Point**

**Lv. 500 - Endurance Level 500: Healing Machine - HP And HP Regen Rate are Multiplied by 50**

**Lv 25 - Charisma Level 25 Perk: The Smolder - Dashing Good Looks Will Increase Your Chances Of Conversation/Bargening Bekmg Accepted**

**Lv 50 - Charisma Level 50 Perk: Stranger Danger? I Think Not! - People Will Trust You Easier, Believe ****What You Say To Be Fact And Will Do As Yiu Say As King As It's Within Reason Of The Person's Personality**

**Lv 100 - Charisma Level 100 Perk: Dormammu! I've Come To Bargain - You Can Talk Anybody Into Anything, Even If It's Obvious They Shouldn't**

**Lv. 250 - Charisma Level 250: Show Host - Your So Charismatic People would pay just to hear you**

**Lv. 500 - Charisma Level 500: Commanding Presence - Your Charisma Is So High That Just Talking Would Make People Follow What You Say As If It Were Law Itself**

**Lv 25 - Intelligence Level 25 Perk: Active Mind - x2 Regeneration Rate For Magic**

**Lv 50 - Intelligence Level 50 Perk: Eidetic - You Have An Eideticemory Capable of Remembering Everything.**

**Lv 100 - Intelligence Level 100: Regeneration - You Regenate Magic Every 30 Seconds**

**Lv 25 - Agility Level 25 Perk: Flexable - Your Body Has Become Extremely Flexable, allowing you to move your body in new ways, like the Splits!**

**Lv 50 - Agility Level 50 Perk: Hard-core Parkour - You Can Now Perform Free Running and Parkour With Ease, allowing Things Liek Wall Running and Flips To Happen Easily**

**Lv 100 - Agility Level 100: Olympics Here I Come - Your So Agile Olympic Gymnasts would be Jealous**

**Lv 25 - Luck Level 25 Perk: Gacha Coins For All - The Infamous Gacha Tokens, You Can Use Them, Have Fun. 1 Gacha Coin Per Level Up**

**Lv 50 - Luck Level 50 Perk: It's a Gamble - Allows You To Have Insane Luck and Never Lose on Games of Chance Unless You Do it Purposely**

**Lv 100 - Luck Level 100 Perk: Situational Luck - You Will Randomly Be Selected For Events, Anything From Going Up On Stage To Winning a Bugatti For Free**

* * *

When I first recieved some of the perks I had to test them, obvious the first ones I got where the Lv. 25 and Lv. 50 Perks for Charisma and Endurance, the first two perks for them weren't something I could test, I was already extremely handsome due to the Sex God In Training Starter Pack, however the Lv. 50 Perks were better to test.

From the two I got, I recieved the Charisma Perks first, which allows people to trust me easier, believe anything I say aswell as get them to do anything I say, well within their personality traits at least.

I proved that this perk did work in probably the most boring way ever. I essentially told Yasaka that One of Her Advisers was sleeping with his sister behind his wife's back. She Believed me completely even when knowing that the man I said it about didn't have any siblings and wasn't even close to being married.

Of course, I then had to try what any person with even the slightest form of Mind Control would do and convince somebody to sleep with me. It wasn't anybody of importance, just some random human whom I'd convinced to have sex with me.

Anyways, as I'd Leveled up my Stats during the past 5 years I also gained many more Skills and Perks. Some of them useless in the grand scheme of Power, some of them extremely useful

* * *

**Meditation (Lv. 85): Meditation is a skill made by continuous Inner Focus and Control.****Passively Increase INT By 200%****Passively Increase MP By 200%**

**Passively Increase MP Regen By 200%**

**Resist Ice (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Ice You No Longer Take Any Damage From Ice Based Attacks**

**Resist Light (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Light You No Longer Take Any Damage From Light Based Attacks**

**Resist Darkness (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Fire You No Longer Take Any Damage From Fire Based Attacks**

**Resist Instant Kill (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to an Instant Kill Attack No Longer Take Any Effect**

**Resist Disease (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Diseases You No Longer Take Any Damage From Illness Based Attacks**

**Resist Acid (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Acids You No Longer Take Any Damage From Acid/Posionous Based Attacks**

**Resist Torture (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Training and Exposure to Torture, It No Longer Effects You**

**Lying (Max)****: Due To Continuous Lying, Plus The Level Of Your Charisma Stat, You Can Lie About Anything, No Matter How Ridiculous And Never Be Called Out On It.**

**Bartering (Max)****: Due To Extensively Bartering On Behalf Of Yasaka Yuu Have Mastered The Craft And Can Barter/Negotiate With Anyone**

**Melee Weaponry** **(Lv. 201): Due To Extensive Training and Use Of Melee Weaponry, You've Become Extremely Proficient In The Craft.**

**Fire Arms**** (Lv. 78): Due To Extensive Training and Use Of Fire Arms You've Become Extremely Proficient In The Craft.**

**Martial Arts**** (Lv. 206): Due To Extensive Training and Use Of Martial Arts, You've Become Extremely Proficient In The Craft.**

**Alchemy**** (Max): Due To Extensive Practise and Research, You Are Now A Master Alchemist**

**Shape-shifting**** (Max): A Skill Allowing You To Change Your Form Without Limitations**

**Espionage**** (Max): Due To Extensive Training and Use Of Espionage You've Become Extremely Proficient In The Craft.**

**Lock Picking**** (Max): Due To Extensive Training and Use Of Lock Picking, You've Become Extremely Proficient In The Craft.**

**Stealth**** (Max): Due To Extensive Training and Use Of Stealth, You've Become Extremely Proficient In The Craft****.**

**Driving (Passive) (Max): You Can Drive Any Vehicle, Even If You've Never Seen It Before.**

**Lazer Finger (Lv. 67): By Focusing Your Mana In A Pressurised Beam You Can Send Out A Highly Volitle and Deadly Beam From Your Finger. 100 MP Per Cast**

**Upgrade Avaliable.**

**Natural Water Affinity (Passive) (Lv. 54): Your Natural Water Affinity Allows You To Cast Water Based Attacks With More Ease and Power, As Well As Take Less Damage From Water Based Attacks**

**Passively Increases Water Effects By 27%**

**Reduces MP Cost Of Water Based Attacks By 54%**

**Increased EXP Gain When Finishing attack Is Water Based By 54%**

**Water Spear (Lv.** **62): A Spear Of Highly Pressurised Water That You Can Either Weild Or Summon Around Your Target. 50 MP/Per Spear**

**Water Dragon (Lv.**** 101): An Eastern Dragon Created From Water That Consumes and Destroyed Everything In It's Path. 500 MP/Per Cast. **

**Wave (Lv.** **23): Creates a Wave Of Water To Sweep Away Your Enemies. 25 MP/Per Cast**

**Tsunami (Lv.** **62): Creates a Tsunami to Swallow Your Enemies. 300 MP/Per Cast**

**Water Wall (Lv.** **47): Summons a Wall Of Highly Pressurised Water That Protects The Caster. 200 MP/Per Cast**

**Resist Water (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Water Magic You No Longer Take Any Damage From Water Based Attacks**

**Natural Fire Affinity (Passive) (Lv. 100): Your Natural Fire Affinity Allows You To Cast Fire Based Attacks With More Ease and Power, As Well As Take Less Damage From Fire Based Attacks**

**Passively Increases Fire Effects By 50%**

**Reduces MP Cost Of Fire Based Attacks By 100%**

**Increased EXP Gain When Finishing attack Is Fire Based By 100%**

**Fire Ball (Lv. 89): Fires A Massive Ball Of Fire Our Of The Palm Of Your Hand**. **100 MP/Per Cast**

**Blast (Lv. 86): Fires A Large Explosion From the Palm Of Your Hand**. **100 MP/Per Cast**

**Fire Dragon (Lv.** **84): An Eastern Dragon Created From Raging Hot Fire That Consumes and Destroyed Everything In It's Path. 500 MP/Per Cast. **

**Fire Breath (Lv.** **61): A Move Stolen From The Uchiha Clan From Naruto, Allowing You To Spew A Large Ball Of Fire From Your Mouth. 250 MP/Per Cast. **

**Fire Bullets (Lv.** **17): Shoots Small Bullets Of Fire From The Users Hands. 50 MP/Per Bullet. **

**Fire Arrow (Lv.** **42): Creating a Bow Of Fire, You Can Shoot Flaming Arrows At Your Target. 100 MP/Per Arrow. **

**Fire Wall (Lv.** **60): Summons a Wall Of Highly Condensed Fire That Protects The Caster. 200 MP/Per Cast**

**Resist Fire (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Fire You No Longer Take Any Damage From Fire Based Attacks**

**Natural Earth Affinity (Passive) (Lv. 27): Your Natural Earth Affinity Allows You To Cast Earth Based Attacks With More Ease and Power, As Well As Take Less Damage From Earth Based Attacks**

**Passively Increases Earth Effects By 13.5%**

**Reduces MP Cost Of Earth Based Attacks By 27%**

**Increased EXP Gain When Finishing attack Is Earth Based By 27%**

**Earth Wall (Lv. 52): Summons a Wall Of Extremely Strong Earth and Stone That Protects The Caster. 200 MP/Per Cast**

**Earthen Pillars (Lv. 34): Summons Pillars Of Earth To Both Attack And Defend. 100 MP/Per Pillar**

**Earthquake (Lv. 82): Summons An Earthquake Around a Specific Area Or In A Large Scale. 1000 MP/Per Cast.**

**Spikes (Lv. 97): Creates Spikes Out Of Hardened Earth That Can Peirce Through Your Enemies. 100 MP/Per Spike.**

**Earthen Sphere (Lv. 36): Creates a Spear Of Earth To Surround Either Yourself Or Your Target To Either Attack Or Defend. 250 MP/Per Cast.**

**Mud (Lv. 34): Turns The Groudn Into A Slippery Mud That Causes Enemies To Slip On The Ground. 25 MP/Per Cast.**

**Resist Earth (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Earth Magic You No Longer Take Any Damage From Earth Based Attacks**

**Natural Lightning Affinity (Passive) (Lv. 87): Your Natural Lightning Affinity Allows You To Cast Lightning Based Attacks With More Ease and Power, As Well As Take Less Damage From Lightning Based Attacks**

**Passively Increases Lightning Effects By 43.5%**

**Reduces MP Cost Of Lightning Based Attacks By 87%**

**Increased EXP Gain When Finishing attack Is Lightning Based By 87%**

**Discharge (Lv. 71): A Last Minute Attack Which Discharges Multiple Bolts Of Lightning From Your Body. 250 MP/Per Cast**

**Lightning Dragon (Lv. 51): An Eastern Dragon Created From Pure Electricity That Consumes and Destroyed Everything In It's Path. 500 MP/Per Cast.**

**Chidori (Lv. 96): An Ability Stolen From Hatake Kakashi That Envelopes The Hand In Lightning, Allowing Them To Move Faster As Well As Peirce Through Steel. 500 MP/Per Cast.**

**Lightning Strike (Lv. 72): Calling Upon The Lightning You Can Bring Down A Deadly Bolt Upon Your Enemies, Or Allies. 250 MP Per Cast.**

**Infuse (Lv. 47): The Ability To Infuse Lightning Into Objects And Laster Discharge Them From Said Objects. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Charge (Lv. 129): The Ability To Instantly Recharge Objects That Use Electricity As A Power Source, Like Phones Or Electric Cars in a Matter Of Seconds. 5 MP/Per Cast.**

**Taser (Lv. 91): The Ability To Discharge Thousands Of Watts Of Electricity Upon Contact To Others. 100 MP/Per Cast**

**Chain Lightning (Lv. 12): The Ability To Cause Lightning To Pass Through Both People And Objects. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Limit: 3 People/Objects. **

**Resist Lightning (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Lightning You No Longer Take Any Damage From Lightning Based Attacks**

**Natural Wind Affinity (Passive) (Lv 100): Your Natural Wind Affinity Allows You To Cast Wind Based Attacks With More Ease and Power, As Well As Take Less Damage From Wind Based Attacks**

**Passively Increases Wind Effects By 50%**

**Reduces MP Cost Of Wind Based Attacks By 100%**

**Increased EXP Gain When Finishing attack Is Wind Based By 100%**

**Slash (Lv. 54): Unleashes a Slash Of Air To Attack The Enemy From A Distance, Can Be Used With Bladex Weapons To Increase Theor Damage. 200 MP/Per Cast.**

**Wind Bullets (Lv. 22): Shoots Multiple Bullets Of Compressed Winf At The Target. 50 MP/Per Bullet.**

**Tornado (Lv. 43): Summons a Tornado To Consume Anything In Its Path. 500 MP/Per Cast.**

**Air Blast (Lv. 11): Unleashes a Blast Of Air that Can Be Used In Various Ways. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Clear Oxygen (Lv. 71): An Almost Instant Kill Move, Allowing The Caster To Clear A Space Of Oxygen Suffocating Their Target And Killing Them Instantly. 1000 MP/Per Cast**

**Wind Wall (Lv. 101): Summons an Invisible Wall of Wind That Protects The User From Damage, It Can Also Be Used To Trap Enemies. 250 MP/Per Cast**

**Carrying Winds (Lv. 84): Essentially A Platform On Which You Can Stand On Allowing You To Effectively Fly. 50 MP/Per Minute.**

**Almighty Push (Lv. 112): An Ability Copied From Naruto, It Allows The Caster To 'Push' Anything Away From Them. 2000 MP/Per Cast.**

**Universal Pull (Lv. 109): An Ability Copied From Naruto, It Allows The Caster To 'Pull' Anything Towards Themselves. 2000 MP/Per Cast.**

**Resist Wind (Passive) (Max): Due To Extensive Exposure to Wind Magic You No Longer Take Any Damage From Wind Based Attacks**

**Poison and Toxin Resistance (Lv. 86): Die To Constant Exposure And Training About Resisting Posions and Toxins, Your Body Has Adapted To Destroy Them Once Enetering Your Body, However You Still Get Affected By Them**

**86% Defence Against Posions and Toxins**

**Mana Sensing (Passive) (Max): Due To Constant Exposure To Mana, Your Body Actively Searches For The Mana Signiture Of Others, Allowing You To Sense Who Is Using Mana and Where. 3,542 Meter Radius.**

**10 Meter Range Added Per Level.**

**Tree Climbing (Max): A Training Exorcise From The Naruto-Verse Allowing The User To Increase Their Control, Increase Their Reserves, As Well As Stick And Move Along Surfaces. MP Cost 35 MP Per Minute**

**Increased Mana Control By 300%**

**Increased Mana Reserves By 300%**

**Water Walking (Max): Water Walking Is Another Skill Taken From The Naruto-Verse, And A Higher Form Of Excorise, Allowing The User To Expell Mana From Their Feet To Repel A Water Based Surface and Move Upon It. MP Cost 35 MP Per Minute**

**Increased Mana Control By 400%**

**Increased Mana Reserves By 400%**

**Killing Intent (Max): Release A Massive Dose Of Killing Intent That Will Scare Away Enemies Up To 1 Power Realm Above You. Will Show Enemies At Least 10 Levels Below You Visions Of Their Demise. Costs 25 MP**

**Danger Sense (Passive) (Max): The Ability To Sense Danger Before Happens, Almost Like A Sixth Sense, Your Gut Feelings Are Always Correct.**

**100% Accuracy**

**Cooking (Passive) (Max): Cooking Is The Ability On How To Cook Meals, How Fast It Takes To Cook Meals, How Good The Food Taste And Any Status Effects They Give The Consumer**

**Increases Cooking Speed By 250%**

**Increased Cooking Taste By 250%**

**Increases Success Rate Of New Dishes By 250%**

**Baking (Passive) (Max): Baking Is The Ability On How To Bake Sweets and Pastries, How Fast It Takes To Bake, How Good The Food Tastes And Any Status Effects They Give The Consumer**

**Increases Baking Speed By 250%**

**Increased Baking Taste By 250%**

**Increases Success Rate Of New Dishes By 250%**

**Re-enforce (Lv. 37): Re-enforce Your Body Till Its As Hard As Stone With Your Mana. 100 MP/Minute**

**Increase Strength by 200%**

**Absorb Life (Lv. 51): A Skill Stolen From The Anime Overlord, Allowing The User To Drain The Life Force Of Their Target. 250 MP/Minute**

**Drain Speed Increase by 51%**

**Summon Animal (Lv. 91): The Ability To Summon Animals To Help Your Goal. 100 MP/Per Summon**

**Max Animals Allowed To Summon: 5**

**Animals Currently Avaliable:**

**\- Dogs**

**\- Cats**

**\- Wolves**

**\- Panthers**

**\- Seagulls**

**\- Pigeons**

**\- Pandas**

**\- Foxes**

**\- Monkeys**

**\- Tigers**

**\- Eagles**

**\- Alligators**

**\- Crocodiles**

**\- Fish**

**\- Sharks**

**\- Dolphins**

**Illusions (Lv. 26): You Can Place People In Illusions and Trick All Humans and Most Of The Weaker Members of The Supernatural World, However, Entities Above 5 Levels Above You Will Not Be Slightly Effected By Your Illusions. 25 MP/Minute**

* * *

These Skills were a mixture Of one's that I and been taught by the Yokai, Ones I created or copied from other animes, such as the Chidori, or Skills that I had bought from the skill shop, such as Universal Pull and Almight Push.

Along with the skills that I had developed throughout the past 5 years, the skills I already had have also increased, obviously, each skill slowly becoming more and more overpowered and... Strange when talking about the Skills I got from the Sex God Started Pack

* * *

**Observe (Lv. 37) - Allows The Caster To Observe The Stats, Skills, Intentions And Emotions Of Their Target. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Gravity Manipulation (Lv. 72) - The Ability Granted to You By The Previous Dimensional God allowing you to Manipulate Gravity. Currently Avaliable x2, x5, x10, x15 and x20 Gravity. 5 MP per minute**.

**Steal (Lv. 73) (Passive) - The Ability Granted To You By The Previous Dimensional God allowing you to Steal Skills From Opponents You Have Defeated aswell as 1/4 Of Their Stats.**

**Sex God's Physiology (Lv. Max): Due To Hvaing The Sex God Starter Pack, Your Body Has The Same Effects as a Sex God, attracting Attention of everybody due to your Beauty and Grace.**

**Compulsion (Lv. 83) - You Can Compel People To Do As You Wish With Your Words Alone. Note: Can Only Affect People 2 Levels Higher Than You and Anybody Below Of Under Your Level. 25 MP/Per Cast.**

**Desire (Lv. 73) (Passive) - Know The Desires, Kinks, Relationship Status Of Anybody. Shows Up When Observe Is Used**.

**Enhance Pleasure (Lv. 37) - Any Pleasure caused by the caster will be Magnified to The Users Will. 250 MP/Per Cast**.

**Arouse (Lv. 77) - Cause Your Target To Become Aroused, The Higher Level The Skill The More Aroused. Currently, You Can Cause Targets To Become Extremely Aroused. 100 MP/Per Cast**.

**Touch Of Pleasure (Lv. 67) - Allows The Caster To Force Pleasure On Their Targets Through A Touch, Amount Of Pleasure Is Dictated By Skill Level. 100 MP/Per Minute**.

**Heighten Sensitivity (Lv. 32) - Cause The Target To Become More Sensitive, Sensetivity Is Dictated By Skill Level. 100 MP/Per Cast**.

**Bind (Lv. 103) - Causes The Target To Be Bound By Magical Methods, Difficulty to Escape Is Dictated By Level. 100 MP/Per Cast**.

**Erotic Dreams (Lv. 61) - Causes The Target To Have Erotic Dreams About The Caster. Note: Won't Work On Those More Than 5 Levels Higher Than You. 250 MP**.

**Phantom Pleasure (Lv.**** 52): Gives The Target Random Bouts Of Pleasure That They Would Experience During Sex. 100 MP/Per Cast.**

**Phantom Hands (Lv.**** 61): Creates Invsibole, Intangible Hands That Molest The Target Conistantly Until The Spell Is Ended. 50 MP/Per Minute.**

**Enslave (Lv. 34): Allows You To Enslave People You've Had Sex With, Overwriting Their Personalitlities and Dominating Their Lives. 100 MP/Per Cast.**

**Show Desires (Max): Allows You To Trap Your Targets In An Illusion Allowing Them To See Their Truest Desire. 50 MO/Per Cast.**

**Pleasure Link (Lv. 81): Allows You To Form A Link Betwenn Multiple Please To Allow Them To Feel Everything The Others Feel. 50 MP/Per Person.**

**Futa (Lv. 31): Causes The Target (Females Only) To Grow A Male Phallic Member That. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Genderbend (Max): Allows You To Forceably Swap The Gender Of Your Target. 250 MP/Per Cast.**

**Body Alteration (Lv. 101): Allows You To Alter The Appearance Of Both Yourself And Others. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Liquid Production (Lv. 31): Causes Female Targets To Start Producing More Sexual Fluids And Can Even Cause Them To Lactate. 100 MP/Per Cast**

**Alter Fertility (Max): Alter The Fertility Of The Target, Either Having Them C on mpletely Baron Or Extremely Fertile. 2000 MP/Per Cast.**

**Create Sex Toy (Max): Create A Sex Toy Of Any Kind. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Clean (Max): Causes Targets To Be Cleaned. 50 MP/Per Cast.**

**Strip (Max): Strips The Target Of Their Clothes and Any Items They Are Wielding. 100 MP/Per Cast**

**Orgasm Seal (Lv. 8): Prevent The Orgasm Of Your Target, Allowing Them To Fell Pleasure But Taking Away Their Ability To Finish. 100 M0/Per Cast.**

* * *

With all of my new Skills and Abilities, I became more and more useful and powerful, but I was no where close in power to some people just yet, while I was a hell of a lot stronger than the average human and Yokai, aswell as a majority of the Officers and Body Gaurds Yasaka has, I'm still only Level 121, of course, that's mainly because I haven't thought to buy a Time Manipulation skill and spend all of my time in an ID: Create, but still.

Yasaka herself wouldn't even really need to be serious to fight me, she was just as strong as Serafall and she was in Realm 4 of The Power Scale and was around Level 270, more than double my current power, and when you remember that I'm at the power level of a Low High Class Devil, it puts into perspective why the Devil's have a healthy fear and Respect towards the Satan's, As much as Rizer is Proud, even he didn't want to fight Grafiya, who I'd guess is around Level 240.

But anyways, let's get back to the main reason of what I'm currently doing. I'm going to See Yasaka, it's around the Time Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki Start Attending Kuoh Academy and the reason I'm being summoned is probably to do with it. If I had to guess, I'd say she's probably going to ask me to spy and make sure the Yokai in the area don't get harmed or Turned by them.

Turning a Final Corner in the large building I was in, I came to where Yasaka's office was, knocking on the door, I waiting for Yasaka to summon me in. "Come In!"

Yasaka was a beautiful woman in the Anime, but in real life she was simply stunning. Her golden blonde hair, her beautiful features, he's amazing body. She was absolutely beautiful, it also explained why her Charisma Stat was so high. Yasaka was not only one of the more Powerful Beings in the world, Coming in The 200's of Powerful beings, But Also One Of The More Beautiful, and was easily comparable to Serafall and Gabriel, although the former is to immature and the latter is to clueless for my personal tastes, not that I couldn't seduce them if I wanted to.

"Yami, it's come to my attention that you've only left the compound when I've given you missions." That was true, it hadn't really bothered me but I guess to somebody else it would be worrying. "That's why, I've decided to relieve you of your duties as one of my Guards. Starting tomorrow, your free to do as you please."

That... Started me, to be honest. I was expecting a mission to guard Kuoh, or get rid of some Devils, but to be released from my duties was... Weird.

"Don't Argue with my decision, it's final. My Advisors and I all agree that you should leave Kyoto and Get To Know The World." She Smiled, but there was something in her eyes that gave me suspicion. Silently casting observe I looked I at her Stats for the dozenth time

* * *

**Name: Yasaka**

**Title: Leader Of The Kyoto Yokai Faction**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 321**

**Race: Yokai {Kitsune No Kyuubi}**

**Level: 271**

**HP: 94,200/94,200**

**MP: 84,800/84,800**

**Strength: 307**

**Perception: 298**

**Endurance: 471**

**Charisma: 500**

**Intelligence: 424**

**Agility: 371**

**Luck: ****6**

**Current Intention: Allowing You Freedom From Kyoto, Having You Spy On Kuoh.**

**Current Emotion: Happy For Your Freedom, Upset About Deciving You, Determined To Pay You Back.**

* * *

Ah, that explains it, she's letting me go so that she has a spy in Kuoh that can't be traced back to her directly incase Sirzechs questions her, and since my mind is impenetrable due to Gamers Mind, he can't force his way into my mind to check if I am a spy or not.

After a moment of Silence, I nodded, I would play along, plus if I got away from Kyoto and closer to the main plot I could influence alot. Like taking Issei out of the frame way before he even becomes a source of interest. He doesn't deserve his power, his harem or his life really.

* * *

**Quest Alert**

**Fall Of The King**

**Issei Hyoudou Doesn't Deserve His Power Or Harem, So You Should Take It For Yourself**

**Objective(s):**

**Prevent Issei From Gaining His Harem Any Way Possible**

**Hidden Objective(s):**

**Hidden**

**Reward(s):**

**King Slayer Perk**

**Issei Hyoudou's Harem**

**£25,000**

**250,000 EXP**

**Hidden Reward (Potentially)**

**Hidden Reward (Potentially)**

**Quest Alert**

* * *

**Harem King**

**Sick Of Clueless Harem Protagonists, You'll Steal Them All And Create a Harem For Yourself.**

**Objective(s):**

**Create a Harem Of At Least 3 People**

**Hidden Objective(s):**

**Hidden Objective**

**Hidden Objective**

**Hidden Objective**

**Reward(s):**

**Harem King Perk**

**Harem King Title**

**£50,000**

**300,000 EXP**

**Hidden Reward (Potentially)**

**Hidden Reward (Potentially)**

**Hidden Reward (Potentially)**

* * *

Fuck Yes, More Quests. Of course, I technically already have a harem, but they're more fuck buddies I guess, the Yokai are extremely open about their sexuality, and more often than not, you'll find Yokai of all races having mass orgies and sex in public places.

Most of the men had slept with the women and most of the women had slept with the men, it was just anither part of society. Of course, those who had slept with me didn't have the same experiences with other men and were usually ruined for them afterwards. As awkward as being given the Sex God Start Pack was, I appriaciate it, especially since not only had my looks gotten better, but I'd become more well endowed and better at sex naturally.

"-ami, are you still listening?" rolling her eyes, I finally snapped out of my day dream. "Anyways, your being relocated to Kuoh, and will be attending the academy which has just turned Co-ed, your not to coem back for at least a few years, or unless your school has a field trip down here. Pack your belongings because you'll be leaving tomorrow, we've already sorted out a place for you to live in the city."

Nodding my head I turned and left, wondering about the future at hand

* * *

**Woah, it's been a while.**

**Anyways, the Second Chapter is finally here. I won't lie and say that I've been worrying about this chapter for a long time. I realised that I didn't know how to keep My story interesting but also realistic and had wrote about three different plots for how to do it, and this is the one I've stuck with.**

**I apologise if this isn't what you guys want but I'd been given advice that I'm sticking to. It's my story and I'm writing it for me, if you don't like it then don't read it, it's as simple as that.**

**As usual, if I've made any spelling mistakes or contradict myself please make sure to let me know, i don't mind constructive criticism and having people correct my spelling mistakes is always a huge help with my dyslexia.**

**Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions for skills, perks, etc for Yami please let me know, I appriaciate the help.**

**Peace, ImASickBoi.**

**Ps. Just letting people know somethings about myself, that might explain somethings about myself that may come through in my Fanfic**

**I'm currently 16, Nearly 17, Years Old, I Live In Ye Old England, I'm A Sixth Form Student Studying Classical Civilisations, English Literature and Criminology at A-Level, I Have Dyslexia, I Love Reading Books and Fanfictions, I Love Reading Gamer Fanfictions, but I'm Not SO good At Writing Them Myself (as you've noticed) as I don't really play to many Games due to my short attention span.**

**I guess the only thing I have left to comment on is that I hope everyone had a Great Christmas (Or Whatever You Celebrate) And Have A Happy New Year.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So Yeah, Here I Am. Again, I'm writing this straight after I postedast chapter but it probably won't be posted for a while regardless.**

**So here we go! Enjoy.**

* * *

Life on Kuoh was strange compared to in Kyoto. Unlike the large, bustling City, Kuoh was smaller and alot more peaceful, a place where you could settle down and have some kids and live out the rest of your day's. That is, if you take away all the supernatural activity in the place.

The town was located in Japan, and alot of Shinto Worshippers lived in Kuoh, so if you were aware of the supernatural, you could tell when the followers were praying to their God's. Not only were their many Shinto worshippers but there were also alot Christians, Buddhists, Sikhs, Islamics and Taoists in Kuoh, as well as various Yokai and other minor creatures such as Faë and Nymphs

Although, alot of the Fae and Nymphs left when Rias and Sona Arrived. I had a sudden epiphany when I arrived in Kuoh, all of these creatures and believers, some of these believers devote enough to know the truth about the supernatural, and yet none of them cared for their Town was taken over by the devil's, especially with how Rais seemed to be during Canon, that being very lazy, leaving me to the assumption that Sona was probably the one who took care of the city more than Rias.

My assumption was correct, as I had actively spotted more of Sona's Current Peerage patrolling the area while handing out fliers than Rias', in fact, the only time I ever saw any of Rias' peerage was when they were handing out fliers, which was barely ever and only happened a few times a month, which was why they were all so weak.

That was another thing, I completely over estimated Rias, even now she was still as week as a High Low Class Devil, she would Barely even put up a fight, and I could demolish her peerage, the only thing she had going for her was her Power of Destruction, but I could take that away with ease, hell, even Sona was stronger than her right now

Sona was a person I'd also underestimated, unlike Rias, she actively had her Peerage training and improving themselves, even currently there was obly person who couldn't fight agains't Rias' peerage and that was Ruruko, and that was only because she had only just joined Sona's peerage.

Gettimg awya from the topic of the Devils Kings, not much had happened in my stay at Kuoh as of now, granted it had only been a few months since I arrived, but I had decided that I could take off the metaphorical training wheels I had given myself for the past few years, that being that I've decided to actively start to push my progress further, no longer just using the Gravity Manipulation Skill I have and only levelling up the ID: Create skills to get different worlds to eventually fight in.

I could easily just go into the store and buy a time Manipulation skill, level it up as much as possible and then just slow time and stay in an ID: World for as long as possible. Hell, since the Store runs off of normal currency, I could just use my normal skills, Rob a major bank or a billionaire and buy a Skill Creation Skill, hell, I could quite easily hack into Jeff Bezos Account and steal all of his money but it'd be way to bug if a risk. Not because of their security, no I'm a supernatural being with the ability to mind fuck people, but because of the backlash of the richest person alive suddenly becoming bankrupt or losing a shit ton of cash

Well... Theoretically, I'd just be putting Bill Gates back in the number 1 spot of richest man alive since the Skill Creation Skill is only £50 Billion but still, that's alot of money... Unless I cover it up... Eh, maybe.

Wait, who's the richest woman alive? Checking my phone I find out its Alice Walton, but she's still to poor to buy the skill, and marrying her would be strange since she's in her 70's

Ah fuck it, I'll just Cuck Warren Buffett of his money, he has family alive but its an easy fix, a family holiday and they all get killed in an accident leaving all of their assets to a family friend or something, once I have the Skill Creation Ability it'll be easy to make nobody care about me inheriting everything

Besides deciding to cuck some old billionaire of his money, I've been doing some thinking, specifically about if I should become a Devil. Apparently certain races give you different Perks, which shiudk be obvious but it actually wasn't, because nowhere does it actually say that there are perks. Meaning that as soon as other become devil's or angels etc, they effectively absorb this perk into themselves

Kiba, for example, was born as a human, his stats would've probably been really low as a kid, if I'd had to guess I'd say this is what it used to look like

**Name: Yuuto Kiba**

**Title: N/A**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 8**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 260/260**

**MP: 300/300**

**Strength: 7**

**Perception: 12**

**Endurance: 13**

**Charisma: 9**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Agility: 9**

**Luck: 2**

His stats are really low there, but that's probably what it was if a ruff estimate, but once he was reincarnated as a devil he instantly got a boost in ability, a reincarnated devil's stats are boosted significantly upon reincarnation, so that they can actually be semi useful, like Issei for example, completely useless as a human, but once he was turned into a devil he could fight some of the weaker fallen angels. So Kibas stats were, hypothetically, amplified into this

**Name: Yuuto Kiba**

**Title: Knight of Rias Gremory**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 8**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil (Knight)**

**Level: 6**

**HP: 5,200/5,200**

**MP: 9,000/9,000**

**Strength: 21**

**Perception: 36**

**Endurance: 26**

**Charisma: 27**

**Intelligence: 45**

**Agility: 45**

**Luck: 2 **

A Knight Piece allows them to be faster at the cost of their bodies being weaker, so while all of their Stats get the normal 3 times boost of reincarnation, their Agility is boosted instead by 5 while their Endurance is only boosted Twice

For A Rook it's the opposite, all of their stats apart from Endurance, Strength and Agility get boosted by 3, Agility is only boosted Twice and Endurance and Strength are boosted by 5.

Bishops get the normal 3 times boost through all of theirs skills apart from Intelligence, which is boosted 5 Times, and Endurance again, which is only boosted Twice.

For A Queen, it's actually different, as they get all of the abilities of the otuer pieces, allowing them to get a times 5 boost in all departments

Meanwhile a Pawn only gets a 3 Times boost, but the ability to change piece and take on their abilities.

But every piece has the Drawback of now being heavily weakened against Holy and Light Based attacks, but the Perks of Having Wings, Night Vision, The Ability To Know All Languages and an Immunity to Being Sun Burned.

With my Resist Light Ability, as well as my Resist Physical Ability, I should theoretically be the Perfect Devil, one who gets all the perks with none of the drawbacks, but I don't know if that'll help me in the long run, being tied down to a Devil, I'd only really do it if I could get something out of it, my own Peerage maybe, but I doubt it, if Issei had been smarter and stronger in cannon he could've killed Rizer, wished to become a high class devil and married Rias almost immediently, but he didn't, because he couldn't.

Also, I don't get Ddraig, he's a Heavanly Dragon who spent the majority of his life fighting, why didn't he get Issei to train as soon as possible, so he could defeat his rival, instead if barely doing anything apart from making Issei sacrafice his arm.

But I can't say much can I, I'm the guy who limited his progress for 5 years instead of just becoming as powerful as possible, but that's because it'd be boring otherwise, although, being weak as shit is still boring, but being over powered can be boring aswell. Why is life so hard.

Sighing to myself, I gave a quick look over my own stats, they'd grew since I left Kyoto and that was mainly due to me using the ID: Worlds alongside with random effects I get from the Gacha or the Store that increase EXP rates for a period of time.

**Name: Yami Weslock**

**Title: Sex God In Training (Gains 5 Charisma and 5 Endurance Per Level.)**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Level: 135 (Power Scale 2)**

**HP: 1,772,500/1,772,500 (250,000/0.6s)**

**MP: 4000/4000 (500/30s)**

**Strength: 133**

**Perception: 106**

**Endurance: 709**

**Charisma: 687**

**Intelligence: 200**

**Agility: 143**

**Luck: 121**

**Status Points:** 0

**Cash: £102,000,000**

I'd only went up 14 levels but that was enough for me, I'm mainly focusing on getting my intelligence skill up, so I can get more MP, the system made it really easy to get Endurance because of my Starter pack, so much so that I barely take any damage before it heals again, it would take an extremely powerful attack to make it so I can't simply brush off the damage, I mean, I heal 250,000 health point every 0.6 seconds, that's only about 11 seconds I have to wait before my health returns, but compared to my MP, I seem more of a up close and personal type.

Not that I can complain, if I can secure a way to become effectively immortal as soon as possible then I'll take it but I'd also like to be able to spam spells non stop. I wonder if I can defeat a Phenex and steal their regeneration, how hard would it be to get to the underworld, and into Phenex Territory, meh, not that it'll matter soon enough I guess.

Taking a look into my quest log this time, I see that I have the same amount of quests as before, The Harem King Quest and The Fall of The King, neither have been started, but it doesn't really matter either way. I can start them at any time.

Canon wouldn't start for a while and Rais and Sona aren't powerful enough to entertain me, and I can't jump worlds until I finish Season 1, which is another 2 years away.

Ahh, fuck it I'm going to just take the boosted gear from Issei now, it'll save time. Getting up from the sofa in my apartment in Kuoh I quickly egt dressed and head into town, Issei will probably be somewhere around with his two friends and I'll just beat the shit out of them, it'll be easy enough with my stats.

Kuoh is a beautiful place like I said earlier, it's a place where you could settle down, everybodies friendly and the area is calm, if you took away the supernatural and the pervs in the area, it would be heaven on Earth

Luckily it doesn't take long in my trek through the beautiful town to find the unsuspecting Pervert, and luckily, or unluckily in the case of the women of the town, his two fellow pervs are with him. They're currently in the park. Reading Porn Magazines. In front of kids.

Jeez, I know the anime made them out to be disgusting perverts but that's ridiculous, it gets worse when you remember that the bad fucker is a lolicon as well.

I'd have to find a way to get into a fight with them, the quickest way would be to just go up to them, insult them and wait for them to swing first, but is approaching them that's what is annoying, because I have to have a reason to do so.

Shrugging lightly, I cast an illusion to make it seem like I've got a young girl with me, that would be easily recognisable as my sister or maybe cousin and would be a junior high school student, so around 8 years old.

Nobody notices the magic I cast which is a plus, turning to the illusion I point to some of the other kids in the park with a smile "Why don't you go and play, I'll be sitting over there while you do alright?" the illusion nods and a few of the adults in the park look over with a smile, mutters of how nice it Is for a brother to take his sister to the park is

Ignoring the mutters I sit relatively close to the three pervs that I would hear what they're saying and doing but far enough away so I'm not associated with them or look like I'm doing something purposely.

A few minutes later and I'll be honest and say that I was sickened, the trio of pervs were disgusting, especially baldy. I can understand why the girl beat the shit out of them and why nobody helped them. Although I'll be paying Baldy a visit, honest, somebody who wants to take nude photos of 7 year old girls deserves all the punishment Inzanami would give them.

That's a thing, the Shinigami does exist here, but only as a spirit and doesn't actually have that much power, hell, he's only in Power Scale 3 of what I heard is right, since he's no more powerful than Grayfia.

Anyways, deciding nows the time to get pissed as Badly starts talking about my cute illusion, I make my way over to them, planting a face scowl on my face that to anybody else would be seen as completely natural.

"Oi!" I shout, getting their, and everybody near-bys attention, "Stop talking about my little sister like that sicko." there's a beat of silence as the trio seem to take into consideration what I'd said, before Issei shouts back "Shut Up Pretty Boy!"

Seems they didn't take care about the fact they're talking about my 'little sister', getting in his face i force my scowl to deepen "He Shouldn't Be Talking About My Sister like that, fucking creep, how sick are you. I'd say I'd call the cops but I'd be more worried about the prisoners they put you in jail with to be honest."

It doesn't take a second before I'm punched in the face, it wasn't a hard punch but I had to fake that it affected me, biting the inside of my lip I draw some blood to spit onto the ground before I turn and drive my right fist straight into Isseis nose, effectively knocking him out and breaking his nose in one swing

Instead of getting discouraged at watching me literally one hit KO their friend, glasses freak and badly instead attempt to hit me, ducking under the stupidly telegraphed and slow punch, I through a jab at the glasses guys stomach with my left hand and drive my knee straight into baldys nuts

Watching them both double over, I jolt my right knee into Baldys nose, breaking his nose as well as knocking him out before turning to look at the glasses freak with a scowl

"Don't even fucking dare talk about my little sister that way you disgusting piece of horse shit, or I won't just break your nose." deciding to kick the bald one one last time I move over to where my illusion is and grab her and and gentle tell her we're going home, ignoring both the muttering from the adults In the area and the applause I was getting from some of the girls.

Dispelling the illusion when I know I'm alone, I watch as my MP dropped, I had kept the illusion up for about 10 minutes so I only lost 250 MP, not a massive drain but I need to start focusing on increasing my Intelligence Stat, the fact that my Endurance gues up by 5 each time I level up means I'm not balanced between being tanking Attacks and dishing them out, I probably should've been putting the majority of my Stat Points into Intelligence Int he beginning but who cares, I like being well rounded

Hearing a Ding ring out in my head, I watch as a screen appears before me, telling me my quest has ended

**Quest Completed**

**Fall Of The King**

**Issei Hyoudou Doesn't Deserve His Power Or Harem, So You Should Take It For Yourself**

**Objective(s):**

**Prevent Issei From Gaining His Harem Any Way Possible**

**Hidden Objective(s):**

**Steal The Boosted Gear**

**Reward(s):**

**King Slayer Perk**

**Issei Hyoudou Harem**

**Boosted Gear**

**Red Dragon Emperor** **Title**

**£30,000**

**300,000 EXP**

It was pretty obvious that to destroy Canon the easiest way was to steal the Boosted Gear, it would effectively derail Canon as Raynare would have no reason to attack Issei, Rias would take no interest in Him and The Fallen Wouldn't Even Be In Kuoh in the First Place. Time to look at what I got then

* * *

**Boosted Gear (Lv. 1):**** A Sacred Gear Created By God With The Welsh Dragon Of Domination, Ddraig, Inside of It, It Allows You To Double Your Power Every 10 Seconds.**

**King Slayer Perk (Passive): Dethroning The Harem King, You Yourself Now Hold The Title. Reputation, Affection and Obidience Grow Faster.**

**Red Dragon Emperor (Title) (Passive): Due To Now Having The Boosted Gear, Your Have Been Labeled The Red Dragon Emperor. Gains 5 in All Stats Per Level.**

* * *

The title was getting equipped straight away, 5 to all stats was a major boon and would Passively allow me to level up. The King Slayer Perk was passive and there was nothing I could do about it but it was fine with me that it allows girls to Passively like me.

And finally the boosted gear, surprisingly it had no MP drainage, but I guess of Issei can use it at the start of the series with no magical potential then I can't be surprised.

The Boosted Gear takes the form of a gauntlet, but not the dracinic type that Issei had but a smoother design like Iron Man's, and when I slipped it onto my hand, it was absorbed into my skin and I could feel it connect to my soul, which was a strange experience

Unluckily however, I did gain the abilities of those other two freaks, that being a photography skill at Lv. 10 and the ability to tell a girls Three Sizes, which was maxed out. Finally from the three losers my custom skill added a quarter of their stats onto my own, which was pitiful to be honest, my Strength, Charisma, Intelligence, Luck, Agility and Perception didn't even move and Endurance went up by 2 levels. A normal humans skills are useless to me.

The only thing left to do on my skill list now was to start getting a harem, but that's pretty easy to do, I'm not gonna lie. With my Charisma skill being so high I have girls literally lining up to date me and I know for a fact none of them would care sharing of I asked, it was just a point of If I care enough to gain a harem of none of the main cast, the only peopled I'd even think about who aren't main cast would be Aika Kiryuu, Murayama and Katase, but they're all a year below me, not that that matters but still.

I've got nothing better to do for the next year and a bit, maybe I can contact one of the various religions and ask to become a sort of mercenary for them, the Shinto would be the best, but who to contact? Amaterasu would probably be best, being the leader of the Shinto Faction.

One phone call to Asaka later conforms that Amaterasu will meet me, although Yasaka doesn't know why I want to meet her, Amaterasu probably does though, she was close with Yasaka so she probably knows about me as the strange Yokai who appeared out of nowhere.

I ended up waiting for about an hour for Amaterasu to arrive, but it was to be expected of the leader of a Pantheon to be late for some reason or another.

Amaterasu was even more beautiful than Yasaka, she was around about 5'10 with long, silky black hair that ran all the way down to her Knees, Glowing Orange Eyes and slightly pale skin, even though she wasn't as powerful as some people in the world, she still radiated Authority

**Name: Amaterasu**

**Title: Leader Of The Shinto Faction**

**Subtitle: Goddess Of The Sun**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: - - - - -**

**Race: Goddess**

**Level:** **310**

**HP:** **1,024,000/1,024,000**

**MP:** **876,000/876,000**

**Strength:** **421**

**Perception:**** 412**

**Endurance:**** 512**

**Charisma:**** 500**

**Intelligence:**** 438**

**Agility:**** 311**

**Luck:**** 8**

**Current Intention: Find Out What You Want, To Finish Her Paperwork, Annoy Susanoo**

**Current Emotion: Curiosity**

She was a high level, low for a Goddess, but still high nevertheless. Bowing to the Goddess, I welcomed her "Thank You For Entertaining My Request Lady Amaterasu."

The sun goddess smiled lightly and nodded her head "Yami was it, Darkness, how ironic that your coming to me, the Sun Goddess for Help. Anyways, what Is it you wanted to Ask."

I pushed my smile a little more, the joke was slightly amazing but not that great. "As You may know, Lady Yasaka has forced me away from my work and as such I'm left bored and with nothing to do, as such, I am requesting to become a sort of... Mercenary for the Shinto Faction, willing to do any odd jobs you just so happen to need done, as I don't see myself having much to do for the next couple of years."

Amaterasu paused and raised a hand to her chin, taking a amoment to think about it before slowing nodding, it seems I've gotten my Job

**Quest Alert**

**Your First Job**

**You've become a Mercenary for The Shinto Faction, Complete Any Missions They Give You For As Long As Your Willing To Do Them**

**Objective(s):**

**Respond To All Job's Assigned To You, Either Accepting Or Declining.**

**Bonus Objective(s):**

**Hidden Objective**

**Hidden Objective**

**Hidden Objective**

**Reward(s):**

**500,000 EXP**

**£10,000,000**

**Shinto's Little Helper**

**Hidden Reward(s)**

Damn, plus I'll be getting more quests for each job I take, fuck yes!

Amaterasu voice, however, snaps me back to reality. "Alright then, I'll allow you to be a, what did you Call it, Mercenary of Sorts for The Shinto Faction, I'll inform the rest of the God's that you are willing to take jobs for them, if that is all, then I'll be taking my leave."

With that, the disappeared in a flash of light, leaving me partially blind for a moment. And by the time I had opened my eyes, I already had a Quest Screen Waiting for me. Why do I feel like I've made a mistake?

* * *

**Wow, I actually finished this chapter really soon after the other one.**

**It's a bit shorter but hopefully it's just as Good.****So there you have it, Yami has officially started living in Kuoh, he's effectively derailed Canon, humiliated the perverted trio, stolen the boosted gear and became a servant to the Shinto God's, what more could you ask for... Except a lot aha.**

**I Hope You Guys Did Enjoy This Chapter, I Had Some Fun Writing It, Even If I'm Not All That Confident In My Writing Style.****Final messages would be that any quests or things you'd like to see, please leave them in the comments, I find that coming up with Quests are difficult for me because I never know how to style them, and making completely original events happen is weird for me as well.**

**I've taken some advice from a comment I recieved from G0Dless, saying that I shouldn't make Yami's staus to long and to basically not focus entirely on telling you guys on all the skills he's gotten since you last saw him. I hope I moghtve fixed that a bit. If not, then I apologise.**

**The Final thing going through my head currently is that I'm debating on making a kinda Crack Post fic about a basically omnipotent dude just fucking around through the multiverse. It wouldn't be a serious series or anything, and I doubt he'd stay in one world for to long, and if he did go the same world it would be in a different version I guess. What do you Guys Think? Yes or No?**

**Anyways,** **See Ya.**

**P.S. Happy New Years, I Hope You All Enjoy What The New Year Brings And Dont Fuck Up As Much As You Did In 2019, At Least, That's What I'm Hoping aha.**


	4. so yeah

**Heeey Guys**

**So, I haven't posted on this fic for a while, and you might be wondering, why that is?**

**Well, if you follow my profile, you'll know I recently started to write another fic, which I've been enjoying to publish more than this one, mainly because I just fuck around in it and do as I please, not really going for any sort of character/plot progression and just messing around**

**Not only that but recently alot of shit has been happening in my personal life. My Grandad died a few days after Christmas, his funeral was a week ago, and now I'm having my January Practise Exams for my A-Levels.**

**But they aren't the reason I haven't been posting on this story, the reason is, is because I grew kinda bored with it.**

**Not for anything serious but because I feel like I could've done everything better, and been more... True to myself as author (I Guess) as I didn't do things in a way that I, personally, thought was good and tried to make it so others would enioy, which I think, took alot away from the story as I had no motivation to write more.**

**Not only that, but also because I really fucked up alot when trying to create a power level system, but instead I fucked myself over.**

**What I'm basically saying is that, I'm done with this story. It's gone. Probably won't be revisited ever to be honest.**

**What will happen though, is that I'm planning to rewrite it as something that I enjoy.**

**It won't be like my Dark Gamer fic, where he's immediately OP and just fucks about, but a - hopefully - better story than this one.**

**This fic will be left up, I'm not planning on taking it down, because, honestly, I feel like people should see my work at its lowest just as much as they see it as its highest - if that ever happens.**

**So Anyways, this is the end of this fic but sooner or later, a new fic will be publish, and a new series will be beginning.**

**Thank you for your time and patience with this story.**

**ImASickBoi**


End file.
